Zeta Serpent+
} |image = File:Zeta S+.jpg |caption = was featured during the Task Force Zeta Epic Boss Battle. |gender/animal = |rarity = Super Rare+ |type = Mombie |sale price = 2288 |force required = 28 |evolve from = Zeta Serpent |evolve into = |quote = Task Force Zeta's insignia, brought to (un)life, about to swallow you whole. | L1 atk = 5720 | L1 def = 6175 | L2 atk = 5728 | L2 def = 6184 | L3 atk = 5737 | L3 def = 6194 | L4 atk = 5747 | L4 def = 6205 | L5 atk = 5759 | L5 def = 6217 | L6 atk = 5771 | L6 def = 6230 | L7 atk = 5784 | L7 def = 6244 | L8 atk = 5799 | L8 def = 6260 | L9 atk = 5814 | L9 def = 6277 | L10 atk = 5831 | L10 def = 6295 | L11 atk = 5849 | L11 def = 6314 | L12 atk = 5868 | L12 def = 6334 | L13 atk = 5887 | L13 def = 6356 | L14 atk = 5908 | L14 def = 6378 | L15 atk = 5930 | L15 def = 6402 | L16 atk = 5954 | L16 def = 6427 | L17 atk = 5978 | L17 def = 6453 | L18 atk = 6003 | L18 def = 6481 | L19 atk = 6029 | L19 def = 6509 | L20 atk = 6057 | L20 def = 6539 | L21 atk = 6085 | L21 def = 6569 | L22 atk = 6115 | L22 def = 6601 | L23 atk = 6145 | L23 def = 6634 | L24 atk = 6177 | L24 def = 6669 | L25 atk = 6210 | L25 def = 6704 | L26 atk = 6244 | L26 def = 6741 | L27 atk = 6279 | L27 def = 6778 | L28 atk = 6315 | L28 def = 6817 | L29 atk = 6352 | L29 def = 6857 | L30 atk = 6390 | L30 def = 6898 | L31 atk = 6429 | L31 def = 6941 | L32 atk = 6470 | L32 def = 6984 | L33 atk = 6511 | L33 def = 7029 | L34 atk = 6554 | L34 def = 7075 | L35 atk = 6597 | L35 def = 7122 | L36 atk = 6642 | L36 def = 7170 | L37 atk = 6687 | L37 def = 7219 | L38 atk = 6734 | L38 def = 7270 | L39 atk = 6782 | L39 def = 7322 | L40 atk = 6831 | L40 def = 7374 | L41 atk = 6881 | L41 def = 7428 | L42 atk = 6932 | L42 def = 7484 | L43 atk = 6984 | L43 def = 7540 | L44 atk = 7038 | L44 def = 7597 | L45 atk = 7092 | L45 def = 7656 | L46 atk = 7147 | L46 def = 7716 | L47 atk = 7204 | L47 def = 7777 | L48 atk = 7261 | L48 def = 7839 | L49 atk = 7320 | L49 def = 7902 | L50 atk = 7380 | L50 def = 7967 | L51 atk = 7441 | L51 def = 8032 | L52 atk = 7502 | L52 def = 8099 | L53 atk = 7565 | L53 def = 8167 | L54 atk = 7629 | L54 def = 8236 | L55 atk = 7694 | L55 def = 8306 | L56 atk = 7761 | L56 def = 8378 | L57 atk = 7828 | L57 def = 8451 | L58 atk = 7896 | L58 def = 8524 | L59 atk = 7966 | L59 def = 8599 | L60 atk = 8036 | L60 def = 8675 | L61 atk = 8108 | L61 def = 8753 | L62 atk = 8180 | L62 def = 8831 | L63 atk = 8254 | L63 def = 8910 | L64 atk = 8329 | L64 def = 8991 | L65 atk = | L65 def = | L66 atk = | L66 def = | L67 atk = | L67 def = | L68 atk = | L68 def = | L69 atk = 8719 | L69 def = 9412 | L70 atk = 8800 | L70 def = 9500 }} __NOWYSIWYG__